Ianto's Grand Adventure
by evalentine
Summary: Set in the Man in Grey Universe. It's Ianto's 150th Birthday and he has asked for an adventure for his present just like Jacks stories with the Doctor. A grand adventure with puzzles surprises with some scary and funny parts with lots of running!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto's Grand Adventure.

One -

Ianto's whole being was shaking with anticipation as he waited for the appearance of the TARDIS by the double doors leading into the garden. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself because he was just seconds away from the start of his biggest most exciting birthday surprise ever.

He loved birthdays; his favourite food, people and presents! Christmas and celebrations were special too but birthdays were super spectacular important because all the focus was just for him and milestones were even more special.

And today he was 150 years old. Jack had explained the bad man had done something that meant he was going to live a very long time. Jack had explained living a long time was a curse and a blessing. The curse meant that he got to live while all those you loved died. So, it was lucky that those who followed were just as nice and loved but had still made him sad when he thought of all those who were no longer here. And the blessing? More birthdays and celebrations with all his favourite people and Jack.

As always, when Jack had asked him what he wanted he found it very hard because in truth he had everything he ever wanted or needed. He had Jack, all his friends and could buy anything his heart desired or go anywhere in time or space. So, it had really been tricky to think of something super fabulously special. Then it came to him; Jack was always telling him about his adventures with the Doctor. Jack had had loads of adventures.

Ianto creased his forehead in thought. Apparently Ianto had had load of adventures as well but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember a single moment of any of them. So, what he wanted was an adventure with puzzles he could work out, exciting surprises, with loads of different parts; some scary, some funny, lots of running around and where everything turned out all right in the end. As he thought about it he expected he would get very hungry, grubby, and get extra tired. He smiled to himself; that's how you always knew you had had loads of fun because you were tied, dirty and hungry. Enough to eat an entire birthday feast, he hoped.

He looked at the clock. It was almost time and his stomach turned over in excitement. Looking at the clipboard in his hand and looked down the extensive list to check everything important was sorted.

First on the list was a single name: 'Bobby'. Bobby was all tucked up all safe, sound and happy with the other ferrets. Bobby hadn't had a lot of fun considering the horrible place he had come from. So Ianto was determined the rest of Bobby's life was going to be filled with lashings of good food, play, cuddles and friends. So his instruction was to give Bobby extra lovins.

Ianto smiled, knowing what he had prepared for all his ferret friends. Jack had said their adventure was not a place for ferrets so Ianto had prepared a special treat he called, 'Tube Heaven'. An extra special treat where they could all run around, chase each other, play and hide and seek all day till they were tuckered out.

'Ready?' Jack snaked his arm around Ianto's waist

'Just checking my list,' Ianto replied seriously.

Jack enjoyed Ianto's excitement. It was his absolute pleasure to grant Ianto his birthday wish. But trying to find something that would fit the criteria for what Ianto's adventure would entail had taken almost as much time as Ianto had taken to design and build his tube monstrosity now taking up a huge amount of room in the garage.

To appear genuine the adventure had to appear as spontaneous as possible. Fingers crossed Ianto would never know it was a fabrication. Jack felt a little mean but real adventures with the Doctor had habit of getting out of control. If it was real the odds were high Ianto would be hurt and the last think he wanted was for Ianto be injured and long life aside he could still be killed. So, something that seemed real was the next best thing.

A familiar sound caught their attention and the TARDIS began to materialise. Ianto jumped up and down, clapping.

'Now remember,' Jack said. 'The Doctor looks different and he has two new companions, Rory and Amy.'

'Yes, but the TARDIS is the same?' Ianto checked.

'The outside yes, but the inside may be different,' Jack added as the TARDIS door opened and a man with a bow tie and red fez with a tassel stepped out.

'What a strange hat,' Ianto said as the Doctor reached them.

'Fezzes are cool,' the Doctor said

'What's fezz?' Ianto asked, not able to take his eyes of the red object on the Doctor's head.

'It's a hat,' the Doctor replied.

'I've never seen a hat with a tassel,' Ianto commented.

'All set to go?' the Doctor now asked.

Ianto shook the offered hand. 'Yes, I have everything I need for adventures in my fanny pack.' And he opened it to show the contents. 'I have a handkerchief, a torch, notebook and pen, a super sharp knife and a tiny set of screwdrivers, and small tin with some sticking plasters with antiseptic ointment.

'What about a mobile phone?' Amy asked.

'That's in my backpack,' Ianto replied. 'Jack has told me loads about adventures and I made a list of things he always seems to need.'

'And you will need this.' The Doctor now handed Ianto what looked like a small button. 'It will keep your fanny pack completely invisible because the last thing you want is someone coming along and taking it off you.'

'I hadn't thought about that,' Ianto said his eyes glowing and he placed the button carefully in the small tin.

'Now you all ready? Come this way,' the Doctor said and they headed toward the open door of the TARDIS.

* * *

'You've had a makeover,' Ianto declared as he stepped into the TARDIS. 'I love shows about makeovers, but I'm only allowed to make over the garage on my own. That's where I keep my ferrets,' Ianto explained.

'So what do you think?' The Doctor put his arm around Ianto's shoulders

'I was not okay when I saw the inside because everything is so different but then the TARDIS sang to me and told me it just like when we re-decorated our bedroom.'

'This is Rory and Amy,' the Doctor now introduced his Companions.

'You have very red hair.' Ianto shook Amy's hand. 'My friend Marci has loads of red hair and freckles.'

'The TARDIS sang to you?' Rory asked shaking the hands of their visitors.

'Yes, she loves to sing like this.' Ianto began to hum tunelessly. 'She knows many songs, and long time ago she sang to me when I was sad and in the dark and she sang to make me feel better.'

'You can hear the TARDIS?" Amy double checked as the Doctor busied himself around the consul in preparation for their leaving.

'Yes she helped me save Jack when he was trapped in the garden. The garden had loads of wonderful special things like a fountain that had maple syrup, but Jack thought it was coffee which was funny and there were butterflies as big as me, and trees that had leaves that were chips and upturned flowers full of dip and tiny elephants who chased us and diamond birds who sparkled rainbows when the sun caught them. Then we cuddled and practiced and Jack went to sleep and the TARDIS told me what I had to do to get Jack home. She said I had to be brave but if I wasn't Jack would be trapped forever. I had to really think because the garden was so special I wanted to stay there forever, but she explained if we didn't leave everything would fade into nothing and we would be living but not living.'

'I see,' Amy said not sure she did.

'When I opened my eyes I had a light sabre and Jack had a blaster that never ran out of shots then we fought our way out. Myfanwy my dragon who is now too delicate to be played with, ate the bad man which gave her a sore tummy. But it wasn't a real adventure and that's what I want a real adventure with loads puzzles, surprises, danger, different bits some funny, some scary and lots of running around.'

'Wow that sounds interesting,' Rory said not sure how to take in so much information in one go.

'Puzzles, surprises, danger, different bits some funny, some scary and lots of running around, that's what adventures are supposed to be and I will end up with a great story to tell just like Jack does.'

'Yes, that's what we all need, great stories to tell,' Amy agreed.

Rory raised his eyebrows but before he could comment the Doctor clapped his hands. 'Let's get this party on the road,' and he hit a switch. Immediately the TARDIS central column began doing its magic.

* * *

Jack stood beside the Doctor who busied himself using the console.

'I was just thinking I would love to give him a real adventure.' Jack watched Ianto talking to Amy and Rory.

'I think Ianto has had enough of real adventures when he was 'Axel', the Doctor pointed out.

'You know there are times when I wish he could remember just one of the times when we were with Torchwood. He was so courageous but then again I'm so grateful because with that would come with memories of some terrible times.'

'What you have planned sounds great,' the Doctor pointed out.

'It does but real adventures tend to have this edge of desperation, anxiety, curiosity with more than a hint fear leading to absolute terror,' Jack said.

An ear-splitting noise shrieked out followed by a great deal of flashing lights. Jack raced to Ianto's side while the Doctor checked the console.

'What is it?' Rory called out.

'It's a distress call,' the Doctor shouted out and turning off the alarm.

'That hurt my ears.' Ianto took his fingers out of his ears.

'It was very loud,' the Doctor agreed. 'Because it was meant to get our attention.'

'Like a fire engine,' Jack explained to Ianto.

'Very interesting.' The Doctor continued to study the readouts.

A few moments passed when the Doctor looked up from the console. 'We are going to have to divert.'

Ianto felt a wave of disappointment and felt a major pout coming on but as each moment passed he watched unfolding events with mounting suspicion. Carefully he observed everyone looking serious and concerned. Then it came to him, the loud noise was like a gun at the start of a race. Ianto felt a thrill of excitement and his eyes flew wide open as he realised what was going on. Playing along he stood waiting for events to unfold.

'Can you drop us off first?' Jack asked a tinge of concern in his voice. The last thing he wanted was them to get involved in anything other than what was planned.

'This is a priority one distress beacon and according to the message the passenger on the space vehicle was on an extremely important mission to deliver a vitally important and precious cargo beyond measure to Veelvakass which according to the read out the vessel crashed on 'Oro De Las Dunas.'

Rory looked up the planet information. 'Oro De Las Dunas or Golden Dunes is...'

'A casino planet run the Spanish Cartel Consortium,' the Doctor finished the sentence.

'A pleasure planet?' Amy double checked.

Rory read out the info on the screen. 'Apparently, it has the loosest slots in town, a giant jumping Ballena, dancing delfins and the greatest animal menagerie this side of Tarsus Eight. As well as live shows it apparently has every manner of betting game known to man and alien. Every taste catered to with an endless all-you-can-eat buffet, methane exotica and,' Rory laughed out loud, 'I guess we can figure out quadruple rated X means.'

The Doctor patted Jack's arm. 'See, nothing dangerous. We land, check out the beacon, track down the vessel with its the passenger and cargo, and render assistance'

'Can't you drop us off first then come back?'

The Doctor looked at Jack. 'Could you ignore a distress signal?'

'This is not it then?' They both heard Ianto's disappointed voice interrupt.

Everyone turned in his direction. Jack, in particular, felt awful. Here he had promised an adventure and here was one in the offing.

The Doctor bent down and started to rummage around under the console. In moments, he reappeared holding out a strange looking gadget. 'Actually I need you to check out the main strip.'

'Now hang on a minute,' Jack started to interject but stopped when the Doctor held up a finger suggesting he had everything to hand.

'What am I looking for?' Ianto asked cautiously checking out the gadget, not sure if he was being tricked.

The Doctor pulled around a screen. 'The distress signal is scattered. It indicates the vessel could be in the desert on the boundaries and within the resort of Oro De Las Dunas. So it's just possible what I'm picking up could be found in this feature.' A massive elaborate sand feature called 'Las Arenas Del Baile Incredibles' appeared on the screen. 'Veelvakassos are sand lovers and they are an exotic rarity so I need you to check the passenger has not ended up as part of the display. You will also need this.' The Doctor handed Ianto some psychic paper.

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he read the words that formed. 'What does being fobbed off mean?' he asked in a sulky voice.

'It's an obscure phrase for 'being incredibly useful',' the Doctor quickly recovered, smiling. 'Now we have no time to waste. Rory, Amy take Ianto and check out the sand feature.'

Ianto placed the psychic paper in his fanny pack and, not sure he was still being tricked, then followed Amy and Rory to outside.

'Good save,' Jack said to the Doctor as they watched Ianto head off.

'Listen, this place is nothing more than a giant Las Vegas. We will be there and back in no time and in the mean-time Ianto can enjoy the sights.'

'When has anything we've done been simple?' Jack quipped and followed the Doctor out.

'In and out, quick check and around and then off we go to give Ianto the adventure of a life time.'

* * *

Standing on a low hill on the outskirts that overlooked the massive resort Oro De las Dunas, Jack's feet ached but they were at last getting closer to the source of the signal Climbing one of the many golden dunes the resort was so well known for, they found themselves at the crash site near some very rickety buildings. Like all great metropolises, the resort was surrounded with those who lived and worked; there some area more prosperous that others. This area was decidedly on the worst side of ramshackle.

The saucer-shaped vessel had hit side on, sliced its way into the desert and has completely buried itself with the side edge sticking out of the sandy ground. Had they not been tracking the signal they would have missed it entirely.

Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned the area.

'Anything?' Jack asked.

'We need to get closer.'

'No shovel,' Jack pointed out.

'Won't need it we just need to find the entrance.'

'Entrance to what?' Jack looked around the desolate landscape thinking his vortex manipulator would be useful here had it not disintegrated.

'The ship seems to be lodged in some sort of interconnected underground tunnel system. '

Jack looked towards the city then the ramshackle buildings. 'You mean sewer?'

'Storm water.' The Doctor pointed at the low hills in the opposite direction to the Oro De Las Dunas resort. 'When it rains, like all deserts the rains are severe and from the size of the drains it must be torrential.'

Kicking up dust they made across the rocky surface and eventually they reached a gully. Climbing down they followed the signal until they reached a round opening with a large mesh grate. Horrible foul liquid tricked out and soaked the dried-out creek bed.

The grate was covered in rubbish. 'Are you serious?' Jack said as he coughed at the horrible smell.

'You are getting fussy in your old age.'

'And clearly you're not,' Jack laughed and pulled at the grate trying to keep his feet out of the water. 'I'd forgotten the delights of exploring the underbelly of some city of other,' Jack said after a moment.

'You must have had sewers in Cardiff?'

'Sure, but I don't recall them smelling this bad!' Jack pulled open the grate.

* * *

Ianto licked his delicious 'super-sized sticky swisher' contemplating the phrase fobbed off as he followed slowly behind Amy and Rory.

He was not a suspicious person but it came to him that sometimes words could express exactly how one felt. And right now he felt fobbed off. He had been sent on a wild goose chase and even more annoying because in this case there were no real wild geese to chase. At least with geese they gave as good as they got. Mr Murphy's goose was a legend and had a real wicked bite. Last time he had tried to take a shortcut to see Megan on ferret business the blighter had given him a bum bite that left a massive bruise. The only thing to do was to use his foot as a focus by kicking it up the arse and then run as fast as you could. No point complaining to Mr Murphy because he would only laugh and say, 'bloody good keeping you lot out is his job.' Ianto smiled and then there was the time he chased the goose giving it a yelling at till he was all out of breath.

Now he was here with no good goose action to distract him from this horrible feeling he had been side-lined to keep him out of the way.

Worse there was no leaping Ballena, delfins, or menagerie either, and no endless buffet of food and he felt his disappointment building in his chest move to his stomach. He could feel a good sulk coming on and pursed his lips.

Amy and Rory were just ahead, laughing and teasing each other. Finishing his sticky treat they continued their walk down the main street until they came to the entrance of another large building festooned with columns, statues and arches. There were guards at the entrance dressed up like what looked in shining golden armour, helmets with red crests, skirts and complete with spears. One of the guards was a woman dressed in the same gear which Rory was now pretending to flirt with, riling up Amy.

For some reason Ianto could not fathom why the guards' costumes was the cause of sheer merriment between Amy and Rory. ' _He was glad someone was enjoying_ _themselves_.' Sulking he walked through the entrance and stomped his way forward.

Once he finally stopped he looked around. The room he found himself in a large room stretching out in every direction. Massive sets of sparkly lights hung down from the ceiling in great cascades and the same theme from outside carried inside. Moving forward to explore he stopped every now and then to take his bearings. The room was clearly huge and full of rows of machines and a lot of beings but the space was so laid out it didn't seem crowded at all. He moved closer to the machines which were flashing away in some manner he didn't fully understand. As got closer one machine in particular caught his attention.

* * *

Splashing their way through the grey sludgy water, Jack and the Doctor followed the signals. Jack could not fathom why the passages had to be so complicated. There was no buildings above them.

The worsening smell alerted them they were getting closer to the crash site. The shattered remains told their own tale and it was clear that whoever had been aboard was dead.

'Any sign of the cargo?' Jack watched as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to silence the interstellar alarm.

The Doctor scanned the wreckage and then shook his head. 'It could have been ejected or more likely destroyed in the crash. The least we can do is alert the Veelvakass so they can recover the remains.'

Jack agreed and sadly they headed back towards the entrance.

'Let's go find your young man'

'Not so young he's 150 today.'

The Doctor turned to Jack. 'Yes, in years but Ianto has an innocence about him that is wonderfully endearing.'

'Isn't he just,' Jack agreed smiling.

'Let's get him to his adventure.'

'Hopefully he won't feeling too put out.'

'You know I've never seen anyone who could put on a sulk like Ianto Jones?' the Doctor remarked.

'At least it's more obvious now, once he would have just given us decaf. And if he was really pissed off it would be instant!'

'Ouch!' the Doctor said.

* * *

Moving closer to the machine, Ianto saw the machine had a whirling Nemo fish with a Dory fish. He loved Nemo and the mesmerising flashing lights began to draw him in. He was not sure how this machine worked but he loved dazzling lights, bright colours and all whirling's, dingings and dongings were wonderful. A large lizard being passed wearing what appeared to be a lurid green sparkly tent holding an equally lurid yellow bucket in its claw. The being sat down and began feeding round discs into a slot on the side of the machine.

Ianto watched as the machine the being was feeding came alive. It was amazing. He wanted a go, but how? The machine needed discs but he didn't have any. He looked around to ask Amy or Rory but found was on his own. He was about to panic when something caught his eye. Reaching forward he picked up the disc from the floor then placed into the same slot as the lizard being in front of the machine next to him.

Nothing happened. 'Press the button,' the being seated at the machine pointed at the large square illuminated button.

Ianto pressed the button and in an instant the machine came alive with flashing lines of whirling symbols. He clapped with delight but then the machine came to stop. He squinted at the screen if he read this right he appeared to have won more goes.

'Can I spin again?' Ianto double checked

'Only way to find out is to keep pressing the button,' the being told him.

Pressing the button again the screen came alive again. It took him a few more spins before he realised there were elements he could control. He discovered that he could choose the different symbols. Over the next few spins he realised there was a pattern.

As he played the game a thought slowly began to grow. Jack and the Doctor had disappeared then he had he had gotten lost. Strange that Rory and Amy were missing…but were they? He pressed the button and few more times and thought some more…what if this was the adventure? It had to be because the machine was a dead giveaway. The clue was the Nemo machine and the disc just being there for him to use was just too obvious. So far there had been scary, fun, surprises and it was certainly different than being lost was and not as scary as he supposed; sort of exciting. He felt the thrill of discovery. This must be why Jack and the Doctor had disappeared and then Amy and Rory left him here. Very tricky of them making it seem he wasn't on an adventure when he had been on one all along. A smile began to grow because he had no idea what would happen next and that was the very best part.

He continued to press an ever-increasingly complex combination when without warning sirens started wailing and lights flashing and bells ringing. At first, he thought he had done something wrong especially when the being the large green sparkly tent jumped up and began pointing at the sign.

'Of all the luck of the Masir you've won the jackpot, wow let me get you a bucket,' the being offered.

'Thank you,' Ianto agreed, not sure what he had won or why he needed a bucket.

'My name's Jones, Ianto Jones,' Ianto said when the being returned with several buckets.

'Flibby Tintissi,' the being replied, handing Ianto a large bucket.

Before he could say anything more Ianto found a being dressed the clothing in the Casino holding out his hand. 'Congratulations Sir.'

'I think I won something called a Jack Pot. I've never won anything like a Jack Pot,' Ianto said breathlessly.

'You certainly have. How would like your winnings? We can give you a bank draft or you can have your winnings in a form that will allow you to continue to enjoy the Casino.'

Ianto turned to Flibby for advice. 'Well, this is a place of gambling. Why not try out some of the other delights of the other tables? I can help you if you like.'

'I think I would like to try lots of different things,' Ianto told the man.

'What is a Jack Pot?' Ianto asked Flibby as they followed the nicely dressed casino guide.

'It's a big prize. You've won 10.000 Gallions.'

'Is that a lot?'

'Enough for us to have one hell of an evening,' Flibby pronounced. 'With enough left over for a nice dinner.'

'No need for that,' Ianto said. 'Somewhere around here there is something called an endless buffet which is all you can eat…I mean all you can eat.'

'I'm hungry now,' Filbby said mournfully.

Ianto stopped for a second. 'Me too, we can find the magic buffet later but we need food now.' He tapped the arm of the man they were following. The man spun around. 'Can I get a burger?' Ianto asked.

'I will bring you a menu shortly,' the floor manager said.

* * *

Biting into the burger Ianto had ordered, he viewed the huge bucket, half was filled with coins and large square plastic bricks of different colours.

'Once you have reached the end of your evening, please go to the cashier and he will change any remaining chips into a bank draft,' the floor manager explained.

Now feeling much better Ianto licked his fingers and looked around. 'Let's go and see what else there is.'

Flibby smiled and led Ianto to the first table which Ianto could see had a wheel spinning around throwing a single ball which landed in little square numbered depressions.

'You can bet on the number on the wheel or black or red, even or odds,' Flibby told him.

'I'll just watch,' Ianto said. After several spins, he placed four round chips on odd, even, red and black.

The wheel spun and he saw the red and odd chips lost. Ianto thought this was not as fun as the flashing coin machine.

Moving away, they made their way to another table. This one had dice. Despite winning some chips, Ianto was not impressed because both the wheel and dice game seemed designed for people to lose discs rather than win any. He was beginning to think his Jack Pot was just a fluke.

Next, he moved to a table with cards. Watching it seemed that the point of the game was to hit 21 or to beat the hand of the person handing out the cards. This was more like it and when a chair became free he sat down at the table.

Several rounds later Ianto had a huge pile of chips when the dealer called for a new deck.

When the new round began Ianto lost more than he won. But as the game preceded he knew what was coming and his stack of chips rose grew and grew.

'I love this game,' Ianto said.

'You so good,' Flibby whispered in awe.

'It's easy, all you have to do is work what cards have already gone then you can work out what the next cards are going to be.' Ianto pointed to his two cards. 'See, I've got a three and a ten. The next card up is an eight so that makes 21 and that means I win. Again.' He squirmed with delight.

Before he could utter another word, he found two heavy built men were by his side. With them was the floor manager from earlier.

'Congratulations Sir, what an extraordinary streak of good luck, so much so the management would like to offer their congratulation you on your success,' the floor manager said.

'I would like to meet them too everyone is so nice.' Filling his bucket found he had so many chips he needed another bucket. He looked around for Flibby for help but the being had disappeared.

Struggling to carry his bucket which was filled to overflowing, the darkly dressed heavy set men escorted Ianto towards a bank of lifts. He had no idea why they wanted to congratulate him. He figured that maybe they were going to take to see the leaping Ballena or the endless buffet he had heard about as a reward.

The lift went down two floors then he was led down a long dark corridor. As they reached the end a door opened and the two heavies manhandled him in front of a large desk.

Suddenly he was pushed into the chair and he placed the bucket between his knees. If he understood Jack's stories, then this must be a boss.

'So, you think Blackjack is easy, do you?' A thin man said from behind a desk.

'Black Jack,' Ianto said in astonishment. 'So, I've won a Jack Pot and am good at Black Jack.'

'Who are you working for?' The man leaned forward menacingly.

'I don't work at a job for money but I do loads of different things. I run Mac's garage. Mac gave me his garage when he died and a whole load of funny tasting drink that Jack likes. He said I was his best friend and was like the son he never had. I loved Mac he came across all grumpy but he was really nice. We built a motorbike together I still keep it in the garage. Jack takes me for a ride and I'm even taking lessons. But it's so hard because it's hard to keep upright so I'm practicing on a bicycle. I sort of work at the garage if needed but not for money because I love helping to fix things. I bought the paper because it wouldn't be Thursday without it. I don't work there Margaret does. She's lovely she puts in pictures of my ferrets anytime I ask and she put in adverts for the garage for free. Which is so nice. But Margaret is nice. I also rescue ferrets, the last one was Bobby. The people who had him moved out and left him behind. He was in a terrible way he was starving and needs loads of extra lovins and I was worried he would never get better but he's all good now. And I look after Jack that's because I love him and he loves me.'

'Jack?' the boss mob said menacingly. 'Who the hell is Jack?'

'Sometimes he likes to be called Captain Jack.'

'Could it be one of Mateo's boys trying to muscle in?' one of the heavies asked.

'I don't know boss,' the other said in a heavy lisp.

The boss looked Ianto up and down. 'Or is he some rube sent in to distract us? Don't lie to us. Who are you working for?' The boss slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

'I don't work for anyone. Jack told me I have loads of money in a trust and Mac gave me loads of his as well. We put that in a trust to help people.' Ianto explained, trying stop his winnings from falling off the top of the bucket.

'So, if you have so much money what are you doing here counting cards?' the man asked.

'I don't know what you mean.' Ianto stated outright.

'Counting cards, working out what cards come next,' the boss explained.

'Yes, I did. I didn't like the other games because it looked like they were designed to make you lose your money and that wouldn't be fair. So, when I watched the Black Jack game I realised it this one was more fair.'

'Sounds like he doesn't know the rules boss,' one of the heavy-set guards said.

The boss looked toward the heavy who spoke. 'The house always wins.'

Ianto looked confused. 'How can a house win? Is there some special sort of raffle that my house Rose Cottage could be entered that means the house will always win?'

'The house as in the casino,' the boss explained.' As in the betting place.' He moved his arm around.

'How come I won a Jack Pot and at Black Jack?' Ianto asked.

'You cheated.' The boss said reaching out for Ianto's bucket.

'I did not! I won those fair and square,' Ianto said indignantly, holding onto his bucket tightly.

'But you were counting cards,' the boss man said.

'I just worked it all out in my mind so I won these fair and square,' Ianto said with more than a tinge of outrage.

'No one is this stupid,' one of the heavies said.

'Are you lying to me? Because we can check if you have been to any other casinos.'

'This my very first. When we arrived we went to the sand sculpture where I had a super sticky swisher, then I ended up here. I found the Nemo Dory game then I won the Jack Pot and then I had a burger and met a nice being called Flibby Tintissi. We wandered around and I played the card game.'

'We! Who did you come with?' the boss demanded.

'I was with The Doctor and Jack they went off somewhere to find something in the desert. I went with Amy and Rory,' Ianto said.

The boss sat back confused. After a few moments he wagged his finger at Ianto and leaned forward.

'Captain Jack and the Doctor,' the boss repeated shaking his head. The man in front him oozed naivety and was clearly harmless but if he let him go the message might get out he was going soft.

'Do you want us to get let him go?' one of the heavies said.

'No I think a lesson needs to be taught.' The Boss picked up a round fruit from a bowl on his desk and placed it in front of Ianto. 'See this? If I ever see you in this casino again this is you.' The mob boss smashed the fruit with his fist.

'You are going to make jam! I love jam specially strawberry jam,' Ianto burst out. 'Jack has to hide the strawberry jam because Mrs McGregor gave us four jars and I ate two jars with a spoon before Jack got back. It was de-licious-ous and now I have two favourites maple syrup and strawberry jam.'

The Boss let out a huge growl. 'You boys know what to do.'

Before he could react Ianto found himself being dragged back towards the lift, protesting all the way, complaining about how they were stealing his winnings The lift door opened into a kitchen. He was not sure if he should struggle or be scared because other than explain things and smashing fruit nothing horrible had occurred.

They appeared annoyed so he figured they were going to throw him out. Then he was picked up bodily and pushed through some of hatch. Now he found himself sliding down a chute. Wow this was a total awesome surprise and he shouted with delight as he hurdled down the smelly helter skelter all the way to the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

* * *

Approaching the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor were met by a very agitated Rory.

'Where's Ianto, is he inside?' Jack asked.

'We just turned away for a second and he was gone,' Rory blurted out.

'You mean gone back to the TARDIS?' Jack was momentarily confused.

'Gone from where?' the Doctor now asked.

'We were at the Roman Coliseum Casino.' Rory pointed in the general direction of the city. 'We only turned away for a second and he was gone.'

Jack staggered as the full implication hit him. 'You lost him, he's lost.'

'Where's Amy?' the Doctor asked.

'She's searching the casino.'

'You both left the entrance to go look?' Jack burst out.

'I came back here just in case he came back here and Amy went to see if she could find him.'

'What's the first rule when you lose someone?' Jack leaned forward, shouting at Rory.

Rory tried to take a step back but found his back to the wall of the TARDIS. 'Amy is searching the casino,' Rory said in his defence.

'You didn't stay by the entrance, so he could have left and he could be anywhere.' Jack span Rory around. 'Take me there now!' he demanded.

* * *

Landing feet first with a splash, Ianto staggered forward and took several steps to right himself. It was pitch dark but from the smell, which smelt just like the inside of a rubbish bin, it would appear he had been thrown down some sort of rubbish chute. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing and if he was right and this was a sewer there was not going to be a light switch.

Then he recalled his fanny pack. Opening it up, he pulled out the tiny torch. It should be excellent because the packing blurb had said it was perfek for all indoor and outdoor needs. And if there was ever a perfek need for a torch this was it.

Using the sharp beam, he examined the rounded tunnel he was in. He realised he was right, he was in some sort of sewer, not only was he standing in nasty water he could hear water splashing into the tunnel from nearby.

Another noise, a sort of slithering, caught his attention and his torch spotlighted what looked like a small wave heading towards him at great speed. Before he could even step back the hump attacked.

He could feel something was trying to eat his shoe.

'Gerrrrrrroooooooooff!' Ianto kicked the creature away. Instead of being put off it turned and attacked his other shoe.

'Leave me alone!' Ianto shouted down and kicked it away again.

To his surprise the creature froze, began to whimper, opened its mouth and howled a screech.

'I'm sorry. But you are trying to eat my shoe and shoes are for wearing not eating.'

The howling stopped and the creature went for his feet again. This time Ianto placed the torch in his mouth, bent down, and scooped it up. He held it up to get a better look as it thrashed about. It was about as long as his forearm and was made up of six segments, each grove was filled with wiry hair. The head and mouth was made up one-third of its entire body and was the strangest Ianto had ever seen. Two small, beady eyes blinked at him then the creature lurched, snapping at him. Placing the creature under one arm he took the torch out of his mouth.

The creature went for his fingers. 'No good trying that. I look after ferrets so I'm used to being bitten so you can stop that right now,' Ianto warned.

The creature seemed to calm and blinked up at him in surprise as if listening.

'There is only one reason why you want to eat shoes. You're hungry,' Ianto declared and shifted the creature under his arm for better control. 'Because anyone who was prepared to eat my shoes covered in whatever I was standing in must be ravenous.' Ianto felt very pleased with himself because he had been trying to find a way to use the word ravenous for some time. There never seemed to be a good time but now the time was perfek.

'It's stinky down here.' he sniffed the creature. 'And so are you really, really, stinky so that's what I'm going to call you. Stinky.' Ianto looked about. 'Now Stinky, how do we get out?'

The creature snuffled then sneezed. Ianto stroked it and it began make a low noise. Several long moments of calm followed but he still had no clue on how to get out. Up was not an option because the slide was too slippery and the angle too high. There was only one choice, Ianto decided, and that was to follow the flow of the water because like all flowing water it had to be going somewhere.

* * *

After walking through twists, turns, setbacks and roundabouts, eventually in the distance Ianto saw light. As they moved towards the bright light Stinky squealed in pain. Ianto placed his free hand over its eyes and it settled.

Moving closer, Ianto found a tall grill covered in rubbish. The grill was not obviously locked and as both his hands were full there was nothing for it but to use his feet and to his surprise it opened stiffly just enough for him to squeeze through.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Ianto saw they were into a gully. Following it for several meters he finally found a place he could scramble out using just his feet. Reaching the top, he could see the city in the distance. It looked a long way off. Squinting his eyes, Ianto could see what looked like to be some buildings in the distance, shimmering in the desert heat. Must be some sort of village, he reasoned, and with any luck there would be shops or a police station where he could ask for help.

Ianto was more thirsty than he could ever remember when they came close to a group of very rickety buildings seemingly made up of loads of different bits. Against many of the buildings were several large square green dumpsters on wheels.

They had just reached the dumpsters when the creature in his arms seemed to come alive. It wiggled so strongly it got away and within seconds it had seemingly sprung itself like a spring into only dumpster with an open lid.

'Naughty Stinky,' Ianto said, climbing in after him. After a serious tussle, he got hold of the creature. Ianto pulled out a plastic bag it was trying to swallow. 'Plastic bag not food,' Ianto said then began to point out everything not organic and Stinky blinked its tiny eyes, appearing to pay attention.

Then Stinky wiggled down and began to eat as fast as it could, avoiding everything Ianto had pointed out.

After several long moments of mayhem, the bin became empty of anything edible, and Stinky began to howl with distress. Figuring Stinky was still hungry Ianto picked it up and climbed out. He was about to put him into the next dumpster when Stinky threw himself head-first into a bucket filled with some horrible green substance. It looked disgusting but from the sounds Stinky was making it was ambrosia. Seconds later the bucket was empty so Ianto placed Stinky into the next. At the bottom of the fourth emptied bucket Stinky went completely still. Ianto picked up and it gave out a huge mustard yellow and green-tinged belch.

'You need your teeth cleaned. If you have teeth that is.' Before Ianto could say anything more the creature went completely limp. At first Ianto thought it might be dead from all the rubbish it had eaten but after a few shakes he realised Stinky had fallen asleep.

* * *

Arriving at the casino, Jack, the Doctor and Rory saw Amy waiting for them. From the worried look on Amy's face Jack didn't need for her to tell him that Ianto was still missing.

Jack, not wanting to speak to any of his companions, opened his wallet and took out a photograph and began moving between each person and moving on quickly when he received a shake of the head to his question

He was several meters inside and had reached the far right wall when he saw a large being wearing what looked like a giant green sparkly mumu who appeared to be trying to make his way out the casino without being noticed as if that were possible considering its attire and bulk.

'No, I haven't seen this person,' the being answered after a quick glance

Jack's eyes narrowed. He didn't need a lie detector to know this being was lying. 'You know something? Tell me now!'

'No, no I don't know anything,' the being stuttered, trying slide along the wall.

'Tell me or…or I'll make sure everyone here knows you're here.' Jack took a deep breath as if he was going to shout out.

'Please no don't, please I'll tell you,' the being whimpered.

'Then tell me,' Jack menaced.

'There was trouble,' the being looked about wildly, clearly in fear of being discovered.

'What sort of trouble?'

'An honest misunderstanding, I was only trying to help your friend with his winnings.'

'You had better explain everything,' Jack demanded.

'He won the daily jackpot on the slots and I was helping him experience the delights of the gaming. He bought me a fine lunch then we wandered around and he played a few tables but then he settled at the Blackjack table and it was there when things went wrong.'

'Wrong?' Jack found his heart begin to beat even more wildly.

'He would appear to have not understood the rules and there was a misunderstanding with 'Them'.' The being looked wildly about again. 'And then they marched him away,' the being said in a low whisper.

'Took him where…' The being shuddered at Jack's question and used his bulk to suddenly break free. He took off and, despite his bulk and attire, became lost in the crowd.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack looked around, trying to figure out the clue the green sparkly one had given him. A misunderstanding in a casino meant that somehow Ianto had clearly played some game, won a great deal but had not understood the rules. Which was not surprising as he had never been to a place like this before. And if he understood all of this it equalled an issue with the only 'THEM' there could be in a place like this.

Marching up to first casino employee he came across, Jack pulled himself up to his fullest and set himself to level defcon five bluster. Flashing his psychic paper, he declared, 'Take me to your boss.'

The employee's eyes widened as she read the paper. 'Follow me, Sir,' she said.

After having been taken via ever increasing levels of management Jack finally found himself before 'The Boss', who was now looking at Jack's psychic paper.

'You're from the Intergalactic Gambling Licensing Agency?' the Boss asked not sure he believed what he was reading.

'Hospitality Division,' Jack stated. 'We set up a sting and you failed. We set up a someone who acted like a rube to see how you act and keep within the guidelines of Intergalactic Gambling Licensing Laws and you failed.' Jack placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. 'Now what did you do with him?'

'Regulation?' The Boss shuddered. No one messed with the Intergalactic Gambling Licensing Agency.

'Section 593 of paragraph 1036 states clearly anyone found cheating should be arrested and held and handed over to the proper authorities,' Jack stated then pointed to himself. 'In this case…me. If you hurt him I'm going to shut you down so fast,' Jack warned when he was met with stark silence. From the glances between the Boss and the two heavies they were try to come up with an answer that would save them from themselves.

'You are really trying my patience,' Jack said through his teeth.

The Boss leaned forward. 'We figured he was harmless so we sent him on his way.'

'So, he's here in the casino?'

'Not exactly,' the Boss said as he exchanged looks with the heavies again.

'We threw him down the rubbish chute into the sewers,' one of the heavies spoke up, not able to handle the tension any longer.

'You threw a duly sworn-in Officer of the Intergalactic Gambling Licensing Agency into the sewers?' Jack said in outrage.

'We didn't know, we thought he was an idiot,' the heavy with the lisp spoke up.

'You better pray nothing has happened to him,' Jack warned as he was led towards the kitchen.

'Put out the word and do everything you can to find him, then bring him here,' the Boss demanded to the remaining heavy as the door to his office slammed shut.

'I ain't going down no sewer,' the heavy said.

'Have you seen what the Intergalactic Gambling Licensing Agency does to rule breakers?' the boss asked

'You mean rule breakers that are caught?'

'Yeah, they demand even a bigger cut!'

'And that's worse than a sewer?'

'Especially when you are cut into small pieces. Now get out and find him.' The Boss pointed toward the door. 'I have a few calls I have to make.'

* * *

Sucking as much water as he could from the dripping tap he had found, Ianto's stomach now reminded him it had been hours since he had eaten. _'_ _Hours of dealing with Stinky and miles of walking_ _,'_ he told himself and felt the delight in being able to use his best word again. In truth, he was as _ravenous_ as when Stinky had thrown himself into the dumpster.

From the sickly smells, someone was cooking something. Walking around the front he saw a sign in some kind of strange language and what looked like a menu. He couldn't read the writing but he did understand what a full plate and knife and fork meant along with pictures of dishes. The only problem was he had no money.

Suddenly, he remembered something he had completely forgotten and began to rifle through his fanny pack using one hand as best as he could until found the psychic paper. A thought came to him; if had and shown the paper to the casino boss he wouldn't have been thrown down the sewers and maybe been able kept his winnings. Too late now, he thought, and he peered through the window at the gathered customers. The paper was blank but hopefully if he told the shop people his predicament and then show them the psychic paper maybe they would give him some water and food.

Making sure he kept a good hold on Stinky just in case he woke up because the last thing he needed was a rampaging ravenous Stinky, he headed inside and joined the back of the queue of customers.

'Could you help me I'm very hungry,' Ianto said when he reached the counter. 'I can't pay now but I will later.'

The sever looked him up and down then pointed to the door. 'We don't serve beggars.'

'I'm not a beggar I can pay later.' Ianto held up the magic thought paper.

The server's eyes widened and then she raced towards back. Moments later she came out with a round tall being.

The round being took the paper with his pudgy fingers and checked it over then looked at Ianto and bowed. 'Please forgive me, Sir. We are honoured that you would venture into our humble eatery.'

Ianto took the paper back from the man and looked at the message. _Nice man, very hungry and thirsty. Please feed.'_

Maybe that meant something different in their language because Ianto found himself being treated like royalty. Seconds later he was led towards a grubby room with a single table covered in well-worn red plastic tablecloth.

'Thank you. I will be back later to pay,' Ianto told them as he sat down.

'Please Sir, this is on the house,' the owner bowed.

'That would be too hard to reach unless you had a ladder so I would appreciate I could eat here on the table if that's alright,' Ianto checked.

'It means it's free.' The man bowed deeply again.

'I can pay. I will come back later and I will sit at the table.' Ianto sat down not sure what on the house and free had anything to do with the situation.

'Certainly, anywhere you will be the most comfortable.' The owner took another deep bow then walked backwards out of the door.

The smells of cooking were driving him crazy as he emptied the large glass of water provided and asked for a second. He couldn't recall the last time he was this thirsty; the few drips he had managed to suck out the tap had done nothing but wet his mouth.

As he finished the second glass a dish was placed in front of him. The plate was filled was something he had never seen before but it was deep fried so he dug in. It was de-lish-ous.

Next plate had some kind of purple feathery somethings and was slightly off-putting but after the first bite he realised that the tastes made the first taste even better… As he chewed he pondered on how different something tasted when the look of it was so odd. The following plate looked far more familiar and he was right, it was crunchy fried ball somethings.

Seeing his enjoyment, dishes were piled three deep on the table until he couldn't see the tabletop. _'_ _Now_ _that's what_ _I_ _call_ _a good meal. So many dishes the table disappeared_ _._ ' He licked his fork clean.

When he was halfway through the fourth plate Stinky started to wiggle, indicating he was awake and hungry again.

Ianto called to one of the beings who passed by the doorframe. 'Have you got any nasty food waste in buckets cause Stinky is hungry again.' He indicated the creature. He was struggling to hold him back from the food on the table.

The being bowed, disappeared, then reappeared with a bucket of slimy brown stuff. Stinky fell in head-first and within moments the bucket was licked clean only to be replaced with another.

Belching, Ianto had to fight off even more offers of food. Full to bursting he pushed away from the table and retrieved Stinky, who let out another disgusting belch.

'We are so honoured.' The owner handed him a grubby card. 'For all and any catering needs. And any time your worm needs to sup on our waste fat he is also most welcome. If you knew the cost I cannot tell you how much saved for its disposal.'

'Thank you, you are most welcome,' Ianto said hitching up Stinky who had gone limp again. Following as he was taken to the front of the shop Ianto wondered if he should ask for help. Before he had found this place he was so hungry and thirsty he would have done almost anything for a drink of water and some grub. But an adventure wouldn't be an adventure if he couldn't figure this out himself. It was part of the puzzle to figure how to get back to the TARDIS.

He had a worried thought about how the Doctor had once left Jack behind but he was now very sorry so he was sure the TARDIS would be exactly where it has been left. Trouble was when he had left he had such sulk coming on and he couldn't exactly recall where that was.

Never mind, he was sure he would figure it out.

Stepping outside he could see the sun was now casting long shadows. He could see another line of buildings further along the road. There was no option but to shift Stinky under his arm and put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

Jack examined the opened hatch Ianto was thrown down. He figured if Ianto could fit so could he. But before he could launch himself strong hands pulled him back.

Furious, he was about to fight back when he saw it was the Doctor.

'No Jack, that's not the way.'

'I have to find him.'

'Rory has an idea,' the Doctor said.

'The last person I want to hear from is Rory.'

'It's a good one.'

'Like leaving the entrance?' Jack roared and Rory took a step back.

'No, a better one.'

'Better than neglecting his most important task to keep Ianto safe?' Jack pointed at Rory. 'All you had to do was keep him occupied.'

'I think we can track him,' the Doctor added quickly.

'How?'

'Ianto was given a small device as a way to hide his bag,' the Doctor explained.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Jack creased his forehead, confused and not sure what they were talking about because he couldn't recall Ianto carrying any bag.

'His bag. His fanny pack, his bum bag,' Rory spoke up.

'And?' Jack said.

'I think we can track it,' the Doctor said.

'Think or know?'

'I calibrated my sonic screwdriver to see if it could detect the field. It was faint but it was there. We can use the TARDIS…'

'What are you waiting for?' Jack said racing through the kitchen.

* * *

'Not much running,' Ianto thought as he made his way along the road. Walking was so tiring he wasn't sure he could run even he wanted to. Stinky seemed a lot heavier than when he first picked him up. If he was a him, could be a her, whatever gender Stinky was, was weighing down his arm. Not surprising, the creature was full of one dumpster full of rubbish and gallons of the most disgusting stuff Ianto had ever seen.

He shifted Stinky from one arm to the other. He was pleased Stinky was asleep because there had been no convenient dumpsters to ravage. Oh, another good word, he thought.

The walk towards the next set of buildings was long and hot. There was no path so he had to walk along the rubbish-littered edge. Worse, the dust and rubbish swirled around him every time a vehicle passed. He had always hated littering on the island, it was just the odd chip packet; here, rubbish was everywhere.

Several more vehicles passed and the dust made him cough and made his mouth so dry he regretted not asking for a bottle of water. But he could only carry so much and Stinky could not look after itself. It was in the sewers for who knew how long and he had been so hungry.

He stopped as he had a thought… _what if Stinky was part of the adventure? What if he was always meant to find Stinky…who ever set this up must have known he was a sucker for long creatures with beady eyes, who had loads of teeth_.

On the other hand, Stinky did seem very desperate because he had tried to eat his shoes covered in horrible nasty stuff worse than the rubbish he had eaten so far. Maybe it had been thrown down the sewer like some sort of pet no one found himself getting angry. Just how could anyone throw something so cute down into that horrible place? True, he couldn't stop eating and when it wasn't eating Stinky was sleeping. But Stinky had listened when Ianto had told him what not to eat and apart from snapping at his fingers when he had first picked it up Stinky had been very well behaved.

Another bus-type vehicle passed, swirling up dust. On cue, Stinky snuffled then sneezed. 'I agree,' Ianto said. 'I think it's time for us to stop and find somewhere to have a rest.'


	3. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

Pacing outside of the TARDIS, Jack felt a wave of despair and fear he had not felt in over a century. Ianto was lost without Jack to protect him, bad enough he had come to grief in the casino he had been thrown down a rubbish chute, who knew what sort of danger he was in?

Now it was getting dark, and he felt his throat tighten; what he should be doing was looking for him. A catalogue of horrible possible scenarios invaded his mind again. His heart began to race and he stopped and pressed his forehead into the TARDIS. He felt a momentarily calm and realised the TARDIS was singing to him.

'If there is one thing I know is that Ianto is a very resourceful young man. Look at how he dealt with his situation at the Casino. He managed to persuade them he was no threat,' the Doctor interrupted Jack's contemplations.

'It's hard when I know he's so vulnerable.'

'You know you should give your young man a lot more credit.'

Jack took the Doctor's comments under advisement as he pondered both the Doctor's words and the song of the TARDIS.

'What do you think Ianto would have done once he was in the sewers?'

'He would work his way out,' Jack replied as he felt himself becoming a little calmer.

'Exactly. He loves puzzles and if I recall correctly he had torch in his fanny pack,' the Doctor reminded him.

'Have you made any progress?' Jack asked.

'The TARDIS has felt a sense of him and she tells me he appears to have come to no harm.'

'If she can sense him can she tell us where he is?' Jack looked hopeful.

The Doctor shook his head. 'The dunes are strongly reflective. The best I can work out he is to the west and from the weakness of the field either to the outside the city or at its very edges.'

'That's a start,' Jack said, looking in that direction. 'Do we have any maps of underground tunnel openings?'

'Here.' The Doctor handed Jack a pad with some coordinates.

'No, I want to see the map of where he was thrown in and any corresponding openings,' Jack said, heading back into the TARDIS. As he arrived back at the console he found the map he needed.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip down behind the small low hills when Ianto could see a place he could rest.

He was sort of torn. Part of him was annoyed at the growing piles of rubbish because he hated fly tippers. For some reason, he never understood people from the mainland thought the island would make a good rubbish heap. Apparently, the cost of the ferry ticket there and back even with a trailer was less than taking rubbish to a designated dump. To him it was unfathomable because the tip was the place for rubbish. But what really made him mad was that some of the loads were good stuff, like furniture. This was such waste when there must be loads of people who needed stuff.

But as of right now he was grateful because it meant there was bound to be a load of furniture, hopefully including a sofa, where he could rest. He struggled to think what this double feeling meant but nothing came to him so he stored the feeling away to ask Jack later.

At last he reached the rubbish El Dorado where everything you could imagine had been dumped; from old vehicles, piles of black sacks of rubbish and discarded furniture feet high were strewn about.

Hot and sticky, his feet aching, Ianto sat down on the first sofa he came across. After resting a few moments, he stood and placed the comatose Stinky on the sofa and looked around.

He had a terrible thirst and began to search. He was about to give up and get back to Stinky before it was getting dark when he found a tap. Disappointingly no matter how hard he pressed the button on the top there was barely a trickle. There was nothing for him but hold the button down and suck the tap of every drop as best he could.

The sun was completely gone when he made it back to the sofa. As he sat down Ianto recalled something from a documentary he had seen. If he recalled correctly no matter how hot a desert was in the day time it would get really cold at night. Using his torch, he found several large pieces of flat cardboard and dragged them back to the sofa. Here he made himself a sort of tent with the sofa on the inside.

* * *

Waking, he poked his head out from under the cardboard and he saw the sky above was filled with stars. He took in a sharp breath as he always did when something really caught his attention.

In the distance, he could see the city but the contrast couldn't be more complete. He had seen star fields before but this was simply the most spectacular for all the right reasons. ' _Why_ _,_ ' he wondered, ' _would anyone go to such a place like the city when they had something so amazing right over their heads?_ _'_

He laid back to really take in the view and stroked Stinky, who began to make a soft growling that vibrated against his hand.

The decision he had to make came into his mind. What he really needed to do was talk with Myfanwy but she was just too delicate. Stinky snuffled, maybe Stinky could help?

'I need your help. I've tried talking to loads of people but I don't how to start. You see, it's awkward.' Ianto took a huge breath. 'It's about the way we practice which is very hard to talk to people about because this is private between me and Jack. Jack has asked me for something. I had better explain. We've done a load of practising and it's been awesome but there is something I used to do but I forgot.

'You see, when I was the other Ianto I bottomed Jack all the time. Jack tells me he is a power bottom and he hasn't had anyone bottom him since all that time long ago when we was with Torchwood.

'Apparently, I was a natural top and he loved it because he had to be in control all the time and he liked it when I took control. Jack tells me I really enjoyed it very much which is confusing. The problem is someone did cruel things to me long ago and all I can sort of remember was it hurt.

'We've come close several times but each time I think I'm going to hurt him. Jack has been so patient. He said he would leave it to me to say yes or no. We do loads of things I like and this is the only thing he has every asked for. I think I've been a bit greedy but it's hard to do this. I love Jack he is everything to me. I'm everything to him. He still looks after me because I need help, not as much as used to but I still need help.' Stinky snuffled and pushed his head end into Ianto's armpit.

'I know you're thinking Jack should never have asked considering what happened to me but he misses me bottoming him. He said he had been really trying hard not to miss it but it hasn't worked, and as time goes by he finds he misses it more and more which makes not thinking about it even harder. He asked me so nicely but said he would abide by my decision. I had to look that up what it means is he will agree to what I say.'

Stinky shifted position and Ianto gave a small laugh. 'You are right. How can I say no when I've not even given it a try? This is not just about me. But maybe I will really enjoy doing this to Jack. I should give it a try at least once and if I don't like it then I can say no.'

Ianto looked up at the stars stroking Stinky 'Thank you very much. Just so you know, you are special don't you ever forget it. I promise I won't ever let you come to harm again. When we get home, I'm going to make Stinky heaven just like I did for my ferrets. I promise you can eat as much rubbish as you like; in fact, I know just who to call. Our local chip shop, Nemo and Chips, will have loads of waste fat to throw away that you will love.

'Did I tell you how much I love sausage eggs and chips? It was what I always ordered but then Nemo and Chips opened and I fell in love with fish and chips. Now it's very hard to choose. Nemo and Chips is a naughty name.' Ianto chuckled. 'First I was a bit worried they was serving the real Nemo but Mr Singh explained that clown fish are too small for a fry up.

'Then Jack explained it was a play on words with Nemo being a fish and all so I did get it. And his curry sauce,' Ianto enthused. 'It's finger licking good. Now I always have chips on the way home from town. Jack says I will get as fat as Marigold. Do you know there have been 17 Marigolds and all of them has been as pink and fat as the first Marigold? I was so sad when she died because she was special. Jack tells me I spoke out loud for the first time when I saw her. She had loads of babies and Mr Morgan then his son and grandson always allowed me to name the one he was going to keep for breeding. I always named each one Marigold so there will always be a Marigold in Mr Morgan's field.' Ianto yawned and within moments returned to sleep.

* * *

Waking just as the sun started to come up, Ianto stood and had a good stretch. He was less tired but he had a raging thirst.

Sucking as much water as he could out of the tap he figured he would need to find a much better supply. He counted up the number of taps he had come across. _' If there were those there just had to be others_ _,_ ' he reasoned.

Picking up Stinky, he noticed its skin was all crackly. "I knew you eating all that rubbish wasn't going to be good for you,' Ianto panicked but as he checked he realised the skin was loose.

Stinky started to roll around in his arms so he placed him on the ground. Wiggling around Stinky shed what looked like shell.

'And I suppose you are hungry again,' Ianto said and the creature stretched and sneezed.

Checking Stinky over, Ianto saw he had gotten bigger and he had changed colour. So, he had shed his skin like Nagini. Ianto shuddered as he thought of his friend's pet. Huge bloody monster now needed six of them to move him about.

Nagini had given him nightmares after he had helped move him to his new tank, because the snake had been so strong it had taken all his strength to just keep hold of the tail end. He had gotten very worried what might happen if Nagini got out. But Jack explained it was too cold for it to do any harm because snakes need to be warm because they are cold-blooded.

He had no idea what that meant but he did understand that snakes go all slow and dopey in the cold. Ianto agreed this was great because if anyone ever saw Nagini they would know being dopey and slow was a good thing.

Normally he was okay with snakes and Nagini had been so cute when it was little, flicking its tongue and curling around his hand. But it just kept growing and growing and it shed its skin once a year. Perhaps Stinky was a snake. Ianto gave him another look over. Nope. Stinky was more grub like and segments filled with hair. Maybe this was just a stage and eventually Stinky would turn into something else like a butterfly. No matter what he/she was, Stinky was getting heavy and if he was to do much more walking he needed something to help him carry the little rascal.

'Stay here and don't move.' Ianto stood and started to look about.

Walking around the dump he searched. As there were no bags he would have to make something. A promising pile beckoned and he found a roll of fabric. Pulling the fabric free he saw it was wide enough to be perfeck. Using the small knife from his fanny pack he cut a length off and knotted the ends.

'Good Stinky,' Ianto said when he returned and saw the creature had not moved. Stinky squealed with delight at seeing him.

Placing the sling over his shoulder Ianto spread out the fabric and placed Stinky inside. Ianto chuckled at how perfectly Stinky fitted. Most importantly now he was hands free and could carry a bottle of water with him. Once he found and filled one he told himself. Making his way to the edge of the road to pondered his choices. He supposed he could wait until someone turned up to dump more rubbish. He squinted down the road towards the city. Or he could make his way to the buildings he could just make out in the early morning haze. Hopefully he could use his magic paper to get something to drink. At the very least there would be rubbish for Stinky. His mind made up he put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

Jack watched the sunrise, exhausted. A search of the most logical sewer openings had revealed nothing. The only good news was Ianto was somewhere to the west, at first unmoving but was now back on the move. Was this above or below ground Jack wondered? Why he had thought this was a great idea was beyond him. 'Giving Ianto the time of his life,' he heard himself reply. He let out a huge sigh. As always nothing was ever simple when the Doctor was involved.

* * *

Hot and sore-footed, Ianto finally reached the ramshackle buildings he had seen kilometres before. He was in a serious mood because adventures were not as much fun as they had been made out to be. In all the adventures Jack had mentioned there was nothing about being desperate for a drink and so hot you wanted to take off your clothes. Not that he had but he was tempted, bloody tempted. The only good thing was Stinky was very still. Maybe heat made creatures like Stinky all dopey and slow.

Much to his relief he came across a tap, at the back of the very first building. Turning it on he found just couldn't drink fast enough so he laid on his back so the flow of water went directly into his mouth. He drank and drank until the water flowed over his face. For several moments he just lay back enjoying the feel of the water running over his face when a noise caught his attention.

Sitting up and he wiped his eyes clear and saw a very thin being shouting down at him.

Before he could offer an explanation Stinky became animated and began hissing and growling at the being.

'I'm sorry but I was very thirsty.' Ianto held on to Stinky who was struggling to move.

'Water cost me money, you got money?' The being spluttered and moved forward to poke Ianto in the chest with his claw. As he did Stinky escaped Ianto's grasp and leapt up at his outspreaded claw.

'If you don't want people drinking your water your tap should have a lock.' Ianto caught Stinky and held him tighter.

'Tap had lock but someone broke lock, maybe you?' the being shouted.

'I would never.' Ianto tried to hold Stinky who was snapping and snarling.

'Maybe you did, you pay me for lock and water,' the being demanded.

'I can come back later and pay for the water but not the lock.'

'You pay now,' the being held out its claw.

'I think it's very mean you won't let thirsty people drink. That's unfair and nasty.'

'I give you unfair and nasty. Water is expensive, I not have water for lowlifes like you and their nasty guard worms.'

'I don't know what Stinky is but he is not a guard anything,' Ianto corrected the man.

The being viewed Stinky. 'I disagree, you swap worm for water. I could use something fierce to guard my shop.'

Ianto lifted his chin and began to move away. 'Never! He's mine. I'm going to take him home and make Stinky heaven where he can eat as much rubbish he likes.'

'Enough, you go!' the being bellowed when Ianto didn't move fast enough.

Holding Stinky close, Ianto ran as fast as he could and didn't stop for several meters. As he came to a skidding halt he realised he had done some running. But in truth he could do with less running, he was now all out of breath but at least Stinky had gone quiet again.

'Good Stinky. Nasty man wanting to take you away for water. I don't care how thirsty or hungry I get I would never give you away.' As Ianto stroked the creature he could swear it was now purring.

Reaching the next set of shacks, Ianto sniffed the air and his stomach rolled. The area was really run down. There was not shops but a row of stalls which reminded him of the Farmers Market back on the Island.

One was frying up some kind of long things on sticks. The smell of food was making Stinky very agitated and Ianto was as starving as Stinky was. He waited until the old shabby woman had finished fussing around and held up the magic paper.

'Cash only,' the woman said, not looking at the paper.

'I can come back later and pay you,' Ianto explained.

The old woman stopped what she was doing and stared at him. 'No money, no food.'

'She's a hard one she won't budge unless you hand over some money,' a very ramshackle individual who seemed to be wearing the remnants of several articles of clothing covered with filth, spoke.

'I do have money just not on me.' Stinky started sniffing with more vigour so Ianto backed up slightly to show the man his paper.

The man took the paper and read what he saw. ' _Hungry man with important, precious hungry worm_ _._ ' I don't see how this will get you anywhere.'

'I managed to get food and a drink but the woman won't read it.'

'Not won't, laddie can't,' the man explained.

Before Ianto could say more Stinky sprung out of the sling and in a move as fast as lightning careened into the food stall. The old woman began to scream as Stinky crashed about, devouring every edible morsel he could find.

'I am so sorry.' Ianto raced into the stall and struggled to get a grip on Stinky. As he did the old woman began to beat his back with a large spatula. The woman also let out a large string of invectives that from the tone Ianto reasoned were curses. Before he could get a better grasp Stinky dived head first into the pot filled with pink meat.

'Naughty Stinky!' Ianto reached into the pot in an effort to get yank Stinky out. But the creature was slippery with grease and kept sliding out of his hands. After a desperate struggle, he managed to get his fingers into one of the segments and pulled Stinky out.

Holding onto Stinky, who was still thrashing about, Ianto saw the stall was a wreck, the boiling oil was on the floor, scraps of any food Stinky had missed seemed to have clung everywhere. The stall, which had been rickety to begin, now began to collapse.

Ianto jumped sideways as the remains of the stall shifted and disintegrated into a heap.

Ianto finally got Stinky under control when a strange quiet seemed to descend.

Then a strange sound, growing in scale, seemed to be come from within the heap of the ruined stall. His eyes widened as the old woman threw off the debris, screaming like a banshee and wielding a large cleaver.

Ianto felt someone touch his elbow. 'Better scarper or you will end up as the meal of the day.'

Reasoning there was nothing he could do to save the situation Ianto turned and ran.

Ianto ran until the wailing seemed fade and his lungs were fit to burst. Stopping he forced breath into his lungs.

As he caught his breath he swore he could hear someone laughing. He straightened up to see the tramp laughing so hard he had tears. 'Oh, that the best entertainment I've seen for months.' The man slapped his thigh.

'I think Stinky is growing which makes him hungry. That's why he was so naughty,' Ianto tried to explain.

'Strange creature. I've never seen a worm like that.' The tramp reached forward to touch Stinky, who hissed.

'Stinky behave,' Ianto admonished.

Stinky blinked its beady eyes looked up at Ianto and was quiet.

'I found him in the sewer. He was so hungry he tried to eat my shoes,' Ianto explained.

'Here I saved you this.' The tramp held up several sticks of food Ianto recognised from the destroyed stall.

'Did you steal those?' Ianto's stomach rolled over in hunger at the very sight of food.

'Yep but it was a choice of steal or starve. Well, if you're not going to eat them.' The man went to take the offered sticks back.

'I'll take one and I'll come back and pay later,' Ianto reasoned and took one of the offered sticks.

'Suit yourself.' The tramp quickly ate the sticks clean.

Finishing his own morsel in three bites Ianto saw they were no nearer the city than the day before.

'Why is it that no matter who far I walk I don't seem to get any closer to the city?' Ianto said in exasperation.

'That's the security field keeping us out,' the tramp said.

'That's a bit mean because that's where I have to go.'

'It's to keep the likes of us out.' Ianto looked at him.

'That's not nice. I need to get back to Jack and Stinky needs food.'

'Can't you go back the way you came?'

'I was thrown down a rubbish chute and it was too high and steep to climb back up,' Ianto explained

'Once you're in the sewers you end up in the desert with no way back. If you try to enter the city you can't pass through the security field,' the tramp explained.

'That's daft,' Ianto declared. 'People have to get in and out how do all the trucks and buses get in?'

Before the tramp could answer Stinky began to wiggle and Ianto knew what that meant. 'Stinky is hungry again. The stall was just a snack; he needs any kind of food rubbish.'

'That I can help with,' the tramp said and led Ianto to a rubbish collection area.

On reaching the first bin Ianto opened the lid and Stinky threw himself in head-first.

The bin was rank with rotten food stuffs and despite having eaten the stall's complete inventory they could both hear Stinky really going for it. After half an hour, the noise in the bin stopped. Ianto climbed in and picked Stinky up. Stinky released a huge purple-tinged belch and went limp.

Snuggling Stinky back into the sling, Ianto look towards the city again. 'To finish my adventure I really need to get back to the city.'

'The only way to pass the barrier is in one of the official vehicles. And to get on one of those we need to have a pass.'

'Where do we get one?' Ianto asked.

'Not that easy. It's not just money. People like us are excluded.'

'And what is wrong with us?' Ianto bristled.

'We look and smell like the very beings they think will stain the good name of their city.'

Looking down at himself Ianto understood the point. His shoes and his lower legs were caked in the filth from the sewers. His top half was covered with stains form the many nasty rubbish bins he had had to dive into to help Stinky and every part of him was covered in a layer of dust and which was very gritty. The tramp beside him didn't look that much different.

'There has to be a way. I have to get back into the city and find the TARDIS,' Ianto said.

In the distance, they could see several beings waiting in line under a sign. As they watched a bus drew up and the beings boarded.

'I don't have any money but I sort of have a pass,' Ianto said thinking out loud.

'The magic paper. Let me see,' the tramp said.

Ianto showed him his physic paper which now said, 'UNIVERSAL PASS.'

'It's worth a try,' the tramp shrugged. 'The worse that could happen is we will get thrown off.'

'I've got a plan. A really good plan.' Ianto narrowed his eyes in a devious manner and started to make his way towards the bus stop.

Reaching the bus stop the pair stood waiting with others trying not to notice that the other passengers were standing downwind.

At last a bus arrived and the doors open.

Ianto and the tramp stepped up to the driver's window.

'Rare worm for the zoo place and two keepers,' Ianto declared.

'No Animals allowed,' the driver declared gleefully much to the delight of the other passengers.

'I have a pass.' The driver huffed and Ianto handed him the paper. The driver glared at the paper then Stinky then handed the paper back.

'Sit near the door,' the driver said. 'And keep that creature quiet and under control because I will throw you off no matter how important that creature is to the Oro De las Dunas Rare Creature Menagerie.'

The boarded passengers groaned and opened the nearest windows as Ianto and the tramp settled by the door.

* * *

Arriving at the bus centre, Ianto tried to work out where he was. Reading the huge garish signs, he recognised one. It was an advert for the sand sculpture, 'Arena Del Baile Incredibles'. At last a place he knew. Pointing towards the main boulevard, they headed off.

Ianto's feet hurt. He had had enough of this adventure. He was tired and hungry, very hungry in fact. The only good thing was Stinky was all quiet. The tramp was now long gone leaving Ianto on his own and much to his dismay the magic paper was missing.

There was nothing for it but to keep walking and see if he could remember where the TARDIS had landed. All he could recall was a fountain. He stopped walking midstride. He had been so silly. What he needed was a map.

Looking around it didn't take long to find one on the side of the street. It was great because it had a, 'You are here', arrow. Examining it carefully saw there was a park with a fountain. He had a deep think trying to recall any plants. Yes, he vaguely recalled plants and he traced the route with his finger. He felt the thrill of excitement. He was nearly there.

* * *

Entering the park, it was with some relief he saw the TARDIS. He was about to knock when he heard a shout. Turning, he saw Jack running towards him.

'Thank God your safe.' Jack threw his arms around him.

'Don't squash Stinky,' Ianto said.

Jack drew back to see Ianto was carrying some kind of grub.

'I found him in the sewers and right now I am so hungry I could eat a dumpster full of fish and chips.'

'Of course you are,' Jack said. 'Let's get you inside and you can tell me everything.'

'I'm so proud of myself. I managed to finish my adventure. Once I was back in the city I thought it would be hard to find the TARDIS but then I found a map.'

Jack tried to hide his confusion but before he could ask Ianto to explain the TARDIS door opened.

'Well done you found us,' the Doctor said, stepping out the TARDIS door.

'I have had such an adventure,' Ianto told Jack and the Doctor.

'I expect you have a lot to tell us,' the Doctor said.

"I have, but first I need something to drink, and eat. We also need to make sure we have buckets of food for Stinky and then I need a sit down,' Ianto said, exhausted.

Looking, both Jack and the Doctor took a better look at the creature Ianto was carrying.

'I found him in the sewers. He gets very hungry,' Ianto explained.

Ianto settled down within the kitchen unit while he Jack dialled up a huge glass of water.

Drinking it down Ianto found a huge plate of fish and chips in front of him, followed by another.

'Tell me about Stinky?' the Doctor asked as Ianto cleared the second plate.

'I found him in the sewers when he tried to eat my shoes. I think Stinky is a baby cause all Stinky does is sleep and eat. Stinky was more little when I found him but he grew. This morning he shed his skin like Nagini.'

'A Burmese reticulated python Ianto helps his owner with,' Jack explained.

'Nagini was lovely when he was little but now he so huge I just help with the tail end.'

'Stinky?' The Doctor brought Ianto back on topic

'When I first found Stinky he was all pale then after he had eaten loads of rubbish, he went all limp. The next day he shed his skin and he's gone a sort of dusty yellow colour. Stinky just loves rubbish which is lucky because there was loads and loads all over. But best was buckets of fat. He has doubled in size so I made this,' Ianto pointed to the sling, 'to help me carry him.

'He is very special. I'm going to take him home. I'm going to call Mr Singh and ask him if I can give Stinky all his old oil. Stinky will just love that,' Ianto said now attacking a banana split.

'And you found him in the sewer,' the Doctor double-checked then scanned Stinky with his sonic screwdriver.

'He tried to eat my shoes and he was all bity but I figured he was very hungry cause there was not anything else to really eat.'

'Jack, remember the message?' the Doctor turned to Jack.

'Listen, the last thing on my mind over the past two days was any message,' Jack said, not taking his eyes of Ianto.

'Precious and important cargo,' the Doctor said quietly.

Jack blinked not sure what the Doctor was talking about.

'A most valued precious cargo, a child.'

'Are you saying that this creature was the cargo we were looking for?' Jack stated.

'As Ianto said all he does is sleep and eat,' the Doctor pointed out.

'And Stinky is clever. He listens.' Ianto held Stinky up to check the small creature was still comatose.

'The Veelvakass are very intelligent,' the Doctor said.

Ianto looked proudly at Stinky. 'I told you, you was special.' Stinky sneezed. Ianto helped Stinky plunge into the first bucket of several Jack had prepared and lined up for just this moment. 'Did I tell you Stinky wrecked a food stall and an old woman chased me with a cleaver?' Ianto said as Stinky slurped his way to the bottom of the second bucket.

'What!' Jack said, startled.

'Yeah, he was so hungry and the lady wouldn't read the magic paper. Stinky ate all her food then the stall fell down.'

'You had better start at the beginning,' Jack said.

'It all started when I got in a mood because I thought you was all lying about being on an adventure. I was following on behind Amy and Rory. I was in such a grump I walked into the Casino and found a Nemo machine. I met Flibby Tintissi and he helped me win the Jack Pot. I was so excited because I knew then you had all been sneaky because the Nemo machine and the Jack Pot was dead giveaway. Then I found another game called Black Jack which got me into trouble. The nasty people who were going to make jam said I cheated and then took my winnings then instead of taking me to the never-ending buffet which is where I thought they was taking me and then threw down a rubbish chute…

* * *

Having showered and rested Ianto joined the Doctor, Jack, Amy and Rory around the console.

'Adventures are very tiring,' Ianto told them yawning.

'They sure are,' Jack agreed, holding on to his hand.

'I even done some running. But when I did run I realised running in adventures is not as much fun as it sounds.'

'And now we have to do something both sad and wonderful,' the Doctor told him.

'I know. I have to say good-bye to Stinky which is sad but I'm happy that I found him and can take him home. Home is the most important place there is.' Jack kissed Ianto's hand.

The Doctor began to work the console when Ianto interrupted. 'We can't go yet I have to go back and pay for the food I ate, a bus fare and get a new stall for the old lady and replace all the food Stinky ate.'

'But before we do that there is something very important I need to give you. As you have completed your very first adventure and rescued Stinky I now award you the status of a full companion.' The Doctor placed a simple door key with string around Ianto's neck.

'Wow I was not expecting anything like this,' Ianto said his eyes glowing.

The Doctor now held out a mobile phone. 'This will allow you to call the TARDIS or Jack anywhere in the Universe.'

Ianto took the phone but looked confused. 'It's great I can call Jack and talk to the TARDIS but I really enjoyed working things out. This adventures would have been so boring if I could get rescued by making a phone call.'

The Doctor looked serious. 'I can think of a time when you really needed this.'

Ianto threw his arms around the Doctor. 'I will only use this if I am in real trouble,' Ianto assured him.

'You know the TARDIS would love you to visit more often.'

'I will. I promise I will come and tell her about every adventure I have,' Ianto said.

'Sometimes life is the real adventure,' the Doctor told him.

'Then I will come and tell her all the boring bits.'

'Excellent.' The Doctor rubbed his hands together. 'Let's go put things to rights.'

'Yes, some beings were very kind and I really feel bad that Stinky wrecked that poor woman's stall. He was very naughty eating all her food,' Ianto said.

'He is a growing boy,' the Doctor winked and got the TARDIS moving.

* * *

The TARDIS control room now empty, the Doctor busied himself checking everything was in order. There was nothing like the peace at the end of turmoil where everything turned out right in the end. As he worked he felt a sense of something. Looking around the console room he could swear the colour of the room had changed subtly. He looked closer, yes there were areas of turquoise blue and pale pink.

'I recognise smug when I see it. Is there something you need to tell me?'

His suspicions were confirmed when all he got back was a self–satisfied nonchalant hum.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Thanks as always to my wonderful beta Milady Dragon

* * *

Ianto stood by the long table covered with desserts in the resort dining room.

Once he would have been paralysed because it was impossible to choose but now the problem was there was so much choice he didn't know where to begin.

'I see you are starting with desert,' Jack said picking up a plate.

'Yes,' Ianto grinned. 'I'm not sure if I should start with everything chocolate, or start with trifle and jellies or just work my way down.'

'Well why don't you start with your favourites?'

Ianto groaned. 'That's the problem. I love everything.'

After a few more moment, Ianto moved to heap his plate with selections from the chocolate platter and went to find their table.

Jack sat down to enjoy his plate of seafood. He never tired of Ianto's love of trying every dessert possible while on holiday. There was no point in trying to slow him down, he would try every last one.

'I was thinking 'Stinky' would love it here. She would clear the lot and still be hungry.' Ianto sat down and began tucking into chocolate mousse covered with bananas and sprinkles and maple syrup.

'She was very hungry,' Jack agreed.

'When I found her I was thinking how could anyone throw away anything so cute.'

Jack looked across the table. How anyone could find a creature so lacking in basic cuteness could ever be considered cute was beyond him. Nagini aside, maybe he shouldn't underestimate his partner's love of long creatures with beady eyes.

This love had been a blessing in disguise because if Ianto had not found her she would have died. Like all babies, she had needed attention and food. Ianto had provided her most basic care to such a point she was considered indulged bordering on spoilt.

Stinky was more important than they could have imagined, a single child born to parents longing for offspring who had struggled to have, their only chance destroyed. Yet her mother lived on in Stinky giving comfort to her grateful father. An important and precious cargo indeed.

'She would love everything about this place. Lovely warm sea to swim in, comfy beds to sleep in and she would love the hammock. And we would both have loved exploring the ancient ruins.' Ianto licked his spoon clean and pushed his plate away.

'No seconds?' Jack said, surprised because normally Ianto was as four plate dessert man.

Ianto grinned. 'I can order something later but right now I don't want to be over full.'

'You look like you're up to something,' Jack said.

'Oh I am.' Ianto leant over and whispered in Jack's ear.

'You sure?' Jack checked.

Ianto nodded, a look of excited anticipation on his face.

Jack stood bolt upright, wiped his mouth, grabbed Ianto's hand and headed for the door that led to their chalet.

Just as they reached the exit a woman forced the door aside with a bang. 'My husband…we were by the alien ruin on the beach…my husband, he disappeared! Vanished into thin air,' she gasped out.

Jack stopped in his tracks. 'Now?' he called out. 'You have to start this now?'

* * *

The TARDIS hummed away. Normally she went with the flow; here, there, and everywhere. The Doctor was always the Doctor. People came and went but there were two who were very close to her heart. In a sense they were part of her, each imbued with her core energy.

Being so connected she always had sense of them. Once she had run to the end of the universe to escape Jack but now that energy was cause for comfort.

The other one was more special than he could imagine. She had been touched more profoundly than even the Doctor knew. You see, it was not been her who had saved Ianto, he had saved her. In her darkest moments when she had been denied the comfort of the Doctor, used as the engine for great evil, she had been in danger of losing her true self for ever. In her most desperate moment she had reached out and touched a mind filled with reservoirs of courage and fortitude. Finding solace, she had found the will to hold on.

She had taken one and a half centuries to find a way to thank him, then via an ocean of serendipity, it happened, a distress call.

An adventure where his partner may learn that Ianto has not lost his resourcefulness.

An adventure where maybe he could recover a part of himself lost due to the Master's malice.

A real adventure with puzzles, surprises with some funny parts, scary parts and loads of running, where everything turned out all right at the end.


End file.
